Allied Forces in the Cerberus System
Anti-Havenite armed forces in the Cerberus System appeared, when Cruiser Squadron 18 senior staff POWs escaped from [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] and destroyed it. It resulted with seizing by them StateSec planetary prison on Hades, creating the Elysian Space Navy and the biggest prison escape in history. Operational history Prison break Destruction of three recon shuttles from Camp Charon and [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] during Commodore Harrington's escape. Assault on Camp Charon Joint forces of allied Cruiser Squadron 18 personnel and inmates from Camp Inferno seized StateSec headquarters on Hades. Order of battle: * Shuttle One, CO Commodore Harrington - support and transport mean for the 300 people assault party, divided into three task units: ** Commodore Ramirez's task unit - responsible for seizing of the Command Center, ** Captain McKeon's task unit - responsible for disabling of support means, like the Morgue and the vehicles park, ** Captain Benson's task unit - responsible for securing perimeter defence, including flight ops, * Shuttle Two - charged with disabling of the Havenite dispatch boat and transport of the support party to Camp Charon than (Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf, Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene). Shilo Force takover Ships, belonged to StateSec pacification expedition to the Seabring System, were forced to surrender and seized than. :See: Elysian Space Navy#Capture of StateSec Shilo Force Battle of Cerberus Battle of Cerberus was the first and the last battle of the Elysian Space Navy, created with seized StateSec warships. Allied victory allowed to evacuate of over 100 thousand remaining prisoners. Evacuation of prisoners There were a total of 392,651 evacuees according to state after arrival of [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]]the first seized ship. * the first convoy of five transports evacuated over 286,000 people. * after the battle of Cerberus the Elysian Space Navy evacuated over 106,000 people. Ground branch During six months before seizing StateSec warships anti-Havenite forces in the Cerberus System were ground forces only, but armed with fixed planetary defence. During a few days after assault on Camp Charon security detail there and other services, like Charon Control or hospital, were staffed by Infernoites onlyex-slaves weren't trusted. Senior officers Admiral Harrington didn't established her regular staff. She organized common meetings with all officers in charge with crucial branches and their deputies however. In everyday routine Admiral Harrington was generally contacted through her de facto XO, Captain McKeon. Only Rear Admiral Styles was subordinated directly to Admiral harrington. It was the way to exclude him from tactical chain of command. The senior officers in the Cerberus System were: * Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon - de facto Executive Officer, charged with naval duties later, * Rear Admiral Harold Styles - Commanding Officer of the personnel branch, arrested for insubordination when [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] was seized, * Commander Cynthia Gonsalves - second in command in the personnel branch, joined when the military tribunal was disbanded, later - Commanding Officer of the personnel branch, Commanding Officer of the first evacuation flight and skipper on [[ENS Sabine|ENS Sabine]], * Commodore Jesus Ramirez - Commanding Officer of the Camp Charon, charged with naval duties later, * Captain Harriet Benson - Executive Officer of the Camp Charon, charged with naval duties later, * Commodore Gaston Simmons - Commanding Officer on Hades - he replaced Commodore Ramirez and Rear Admiral Styles, * Commander Solomon Marchant - responsible for security flights, member of computer attack team, charged with naval duties later, * Commander Warner Caslet - Admiral Harrington's assistant, in charge with Havenite communications procedure and hardware, finally assigned to ENS Farnese. Camp Charon Security After succesful assault on Camp Charon a security service, comprised of Inferno prisoners, was established very likely. Its commanding officer was named probably Lieutenant Dessouix.besides his taylor's duties; Commodore Ramirez and Captain Benson were charged with other duties Very likely the security was responsible for a temporary prison camp, where survived StateSec personnel was kept and for a brig. Another element of the Camp Charon security were low level recon flights, under a command of Commander Marchant and Lieutenant Commander Metcalf. After seizing the Seabring expedition ant-Havenite forces on Hades possesed armament for c.a. 36 thousand ground troops. There is no information concerning preparations for a ground battle, in case of Havenite victory in space during Battle of Cerberus however. Non-Marine troops could be personnel of symbolic Marine complements present on the ESN units in the Trevor's Star System. Computer attack team Just after seizing Camp Charon a team responsible for retrieving data from StateSec databases was organized, probably with Senior Chief Horace Harkness in chargeas the most competent member of the team, the senior offcer there was Commander Marchant. They helped with gaining control over Charon Control, completing detailed prisoners list, as well as with collecting crimes proofs form Camp Charon visual security system. Charon Control Charon Control operated scanners and Hades planetary defence. Hades fixed defence systems were not manned and consisted of minefields as well as grasers and missile launchers, located on three moons of Hades. Their strenght was comparable to the firepower of few battle squadrons. As quasi-naval unit Charon Control was used by POWs for naval training purposes also. Medical branch Head - Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya. There was well equipped hospital on the Styx, where over fifty wounded members of assault parties were treated. The number of wounded StateSec functionaries is unknown as well as place, where c.a. 2000 prisoners from Benson's camp were treated. Food production There were circa four hundreds of ex-slave agriculture labores on Styx. Personnel branch There were over 500 thousands of prisoners originally incarcerated in Hades. The personnel branch was responsible for providing them food supply with the air transport. After six months from assault on Camp Charon Rear Admiral Styles was arrested, so there was no need to separate personnel affairs from command on Hades. It seems Commander Gonsalvez was subjugated to Commodore Simmons. The person in charge with personnel branch after the first evacuation flight became Commodore Simmons probably. Prisoner contact and census project For prisoner contact and census project was responsible Commander Gonsalvez, as second in command at the personnel branch. That was connected with recruitement of non-allied volunteers to armed forces - Commodore Simmons responsible. :See: Allied Personnel in the Cerberus System Havenite POWs issue * Not sentenced personnel of Camp Charon was placed probably at the only emptied camp - Inferno. * After seizing of the Seabring expedition with its 120 thousand of personnel it was necessary to establish c.a. 50 standard camps or bigger number less dense inhabited camps (280 thousand of prisoners were evacuated in the same time). * 27 thousand troop, 500 personnel of FATs and unknown number of survivors form General Chernock's task group needed at least another 12 standard camps. Naval branch The naval force organized by the allied forces in the Cerberus System was the Elysian Space Navy. Crimes judgement issue After seizing of Camp Charon it was necessary to judge the crimes committed on Hades by StateSec personnel, as possible with war crimes under the Deneb Accords. This was why Admiral Harrington established a military tribunal. ( ) Assessment The People's Republic of Haven suffered significant loses connected with the Elysian Space Navy activities and the Hades planetary prison escape. Ships lost by the People's Republic Total Havenite losses: * 17 BC (5 captured) * 10 CA (4 captured) * 3 CL (2 captured) * 2 FAT (captured) * 5 transports (captured) * 1 courier ship Caused death toll Ca. 34 thousands of Havenite personnel killed: * ca. 4,250 Shilo Force personnel, * even ca. 30 Danak Force thousands personnel. Taken prisoners * Camp Charon surviving personnel * Shilo Force and caught cruisers personnel: ** ca. 20,000 people from ships complements, including over 2,400 StateSec Ground Forces "marines" ** the equivalent of two ground divisions worth in StateSec intervention battalions - ca. 32,000 troops ** 41,000 technicians and supervisory personnel * Danak Force personnel: ** some survivors from 5 remained wrecks and 500 crews from two Fast Armed Transports complements, ** ground forces - 27.000 StateSec Ground Forces troops and People's Marines Total: ca. 18,000 of ships core crew, c.a. 61,000 troops and 41,000 technicians and supervisory personnel, which makes ca. 120,000 temporary eliminated personnel. Other military effects * Almost 400 thousand of evacuated Havenite dissidents were enabled for the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Protectorate of Grayson.eg. prospective personnel of the Protector's Own * Shilo Sector and Danak Sector naval defence weakened. * Disrupted pacification and fortification of the Seabring System, recaptured by the People's Republic. * Destruction of Hades planetary defense systems, made necessary People's Navy picket there. (HH9) Public relations Public relations problems appeared for the Committee of Public Safety of the People's Republic of Haven, when several secrets were revealed, like: * the truth about Rob S. Pierre's coup against the Legislaturalist government, * the violation of common laws of war, committed there, * the fact that both Honor Harrington's and Amos Parnell's executions were faked. References Category:Elysian Space Navy Category:Military